halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Lawton
"She is my daughter and I am so proud of her." - Iris Lawton Background Ivy Lawton was born on Horus Backup Island, daughter of Iris Lawton and Bastion. Ivy spent her childhood years raised by Iris and Bastion, but also took a keen interest with Lucy, who in turn also grew fond of young Ivy. Lucy was Ivy’s teacher under Iris’s approval. Though it was not openly discussed, Lucy planned to raise Ivy as a protégé to her work. Bastion was strongly against this. As a whole, Bastion wanted to cease any connection or experiments on the island, fearing that it would gain the attention of an United Species Alliance that was still on the lookout from them. Things got to a boiling point when Lucy openly defied Bastion and continued to teach Ivy the ways of biotics and species combination. Bastion forcibly removed Lucy from the island. This tore the young Ivy Lawton away from her friend and mentor. Ivy grows to resent her father because of this. Years later, after Bastion and Iris have their own falling out, Ivy is shown to be living with her mother on an isolated part of the island. While her mother refuses to have any interaction with Bastion, Ivy still meets up with her father to train, though the relationship is one sided. Bastion still loves his daughter, but Ivy’s attitude toward her father can be described as icy at best. On the other hand, Ivy’s bond with her mother is very strong. She is fiercely loyal and supports her mother through thick and thin. Appearance Being the daughter of Iris Lawton and Bastion, Ivy has features of both parents. She is taller than Iris and slender, but retains Iris’s orange shade and pointed ears. Her eyes are large and yellow. Despite this, she still obtains human qualities, just like her mother. She is bipedal and also has fingers and toes. She lacks any grey pigmentation in her fur, thus Ivy Lawton shares more in common with Iris Lawton in terms of appearance. Volume 2: Horus Ivy makes a small appearance at the end of Volume 2 when Bastion describes the day of her birth. Volume 3: Alphas Ivy spends the majority of Volume 3 on Horus Backup Island. She participates in a training session with her father and insight is given into the relationship she has with both him and her mother. Her telekinesis is also introduced. During their training session, Bastion notes that Ivy is acting strange. This causes her father to suspect that she is in cahoots with Lucy. While she is away from her home, Bastion breaks in looking for evidence that supports his claim. He then finds communication between Ivy and Lucy, solidifying his suspicions. He reaches out to Iris in order to tell her about his discovery. After Iris finishes her task, Ivy laments on the father that failed her. Halfkinds Volume 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' Ivy is assisting Lucy with her plans for expansion and continues to grow her telekinetic powers. Ivy Lawton is nearing her mid twenties, and has spent most of her life helping Lucy with her project. Though they have made progress, there have been many failure experiments. In this case, the first wave of new hybrids, known as The Brutes,were unsuccessful. They were physically strong, but mentally savage, and thus became known as the brutes. Iris and Lucy decided that these creatures would have to be ended, but Ivy pleaded with them to spare the brutes. Iris relented and Ivy has taken care of the brutes ever since their creation, tending to them like pets and has built a motherly rapport with these creatures. During Volume 4, they receive an alert notifying them that there are intruders in the vicinity to the entrance to Nyx. These intruders could possibly expose the existence of the halfkinds. Ivy is instructed to take out these intruders (who are members of a small crime syndicate), and to take the brutes with her. Ivy questions why they brutes need to be involved, but Iris convinces Ivy that they will be much needed back up and that Iris saw in her visions that they would be needed in order for Ivy’s attack to be successful. Ivy and the brutes confront the intruders, and after a tough battle, Ivy is victorious. However, all of the brutes die in the process, and Ivy is furious at her mother, who convinced her to bring the brutes even though Ivy objected. Abilities Ivy develops low level telekinesis during her adolescence. It is suggested that these abilities will grow as time progresses. Ivy is also shown to be very intelligent, smart enough to have Lucy teach and transfer her knowledge to the young hybrid.